magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 53
Chapter 53------------------------------ ' ' In Sleeping Beauty's castle, Mickey sat with his arms around Sir Barts body the sun had passed through the window twice Mickey hadn’t eaten in a while he just sat still staring into Sir Bart’s eyes all he could think of it being all his fault that sir Bart lay dead. Jack sparrow, Donald duck and Louis the chef came into the room “Sir I brought you a meal some fine meat and cheese with a side of lovely rich wine” Louis said placing the plate of food on the ground Mickey looked at the food then up to the chef “pour it down a toilet” Mickey ordered “Excuse me” Louis spoke “I don’t want your fucking food. find the nearest toilet and pour it down it” Mickey ordered “Yes sir If that’s what you want if you want any food please ask” Louis said whilst leaving the room “Sir we need your leadership people can’t act without your word” Jack spoke to the mouse on the floor “fuck the people, fuck the castle, fuck walt is he been executed yet” Mickey asked “Sir he is our god, our creator we can’t kill him the people demanded his release and he’s back on the high council” Donald spoke to mickey “That's bullshit he killed Bart you go kill him now” Mickey ordered “Look sir we are in enough trouble due to us tackling him to the ground so no we can’t help you I do advise you however to tread lightly sir seems to not be fond of you and an assassin could wait around every corner” Jack said leaving the room with Donald Duck. Mickey waited there for a while until Merlin and Aurora stepped into the room coming over to Mickey “There is few people I can trust you two are two of them I can I know some others who may help to” “Who are the others merlin asked” to Mickey “We need to head to the cells Meanwhile down in the cells Omar was thrown back into the cell by Jack “Stupid non-disney scum” Omar got up from the floor. Daryl, Neytiri, 47 and Hellboy all crowded around to him “What the fuck man you got caught” Daryl said “Well sorry sexy” Omar said smiling “Look, boys girls I got some bad news, it’s Bart that Walt Disney the summoned human killed him” “Bart’s dead Bart’s fucking dead” Neytiri said in shock “Yeah he is” Omar spoke “We still got the key we don’t need him anymore” 47 spoke revealing the key “It’s not the fucking point asshole Bart was our friend and he’s dead now “ Neytiri yelled “He was a goddamn disney he ain’t no friend he never was” 47 blurted “Friend or not I don’t know but the mouse he was on the fall crying his death man shit it killed him Mickey inside he really liked his friend and he ain’t too happy about Mr. Disney” Omar informed “Your right” A voice from outside of the bars spoke the group looked to see Mickey, Aurora and Merlin “We need to talk” Mickey spoke smiling Meanwhile back in the cells “So the fuck do you want” Daryl asked harshly “Look I know that I killed Granny and she was your friend” Mickey spoke “You killed a fuck-ton more than Granny all of our friends who are dead it’s your fault” Hellboy blurted “I know, and what can I say you want me dead, I know but here is my deal I know Bart liked you people and I respected him but now Walt Disney he’s ruining everything and he wants all of you dead because slavery is expensive if you all of you help me take out Walt then i can grantee your freedom I’ll let you take a free pass out of here” Mickey said “No” Neytiri blurted “Wait this is a good deal” Omar said “No we did the same for Bart trying to kill you and look what happened we lost Granny, we tried to escape the first time and they killed Steve and before these people came they took Red away and they served him as food so you can go screw yourself and deal with Walt on your own, I’m sick of you people you think you're better than all of us but your just as weak as us” Neytiri roared Mickey clapped his hands slowly “Jeez woman you're mad, real mad” “Well hope you like rotting and If i die can’t promise walt won’t kill you all” Mickey said storming away. Mickey left the corridor of cells and entered another with Dipper Pines “Ah Dipper, you know what Walt did to Lampwick” Mickey asked “Well we and I need you I’ll free you if you help me defeat Bart do we have a deal” Mickey asked “Deal” Dipper replied ' ' In Alice’s room, Alice lay in her bed with walt disney wrapping his legs and arms around her “You okay beautiful” Walt asked Alice “Yeah it’s just..Mickey you murdered his best friend and he knows you have more power than him, he’s a crafty creature he’ll find some way to get rid of you I’m just worried you should've killed him not Bart” Alice explained “I’m not worried about the mouse so many people hate him and now I’m here a new leader all the Disney’s have been informed of my arrival into this world apart from the Lucas and the Pixars mainly because there so distant Mickey is a idiot we have these yellow people out there, as well as this Batman we need to stop him and his poor rule” A knock was heard on the door Alice got up grabbing her clothes and going for the bathroom to change. Walt quickly put on his dressing gown and opened the door to see Jafar, Iago and Prince Philip “Sir I released Phillip like you asked” Jafar spoke “Good Jafar” Walt spoke “Mr. Disney I trust you're going to help me take down this mouse and win my woman back” Philip asked “Yes of course me you, alice Jafar and Iago will kill Mickey mouse” “Right let’s go to my room I have laid out the details” Jafar said as the group walked outMickey left the cells with Dipper, Aurora and Merlin as they bumped into Prince whose face was filled with tears “Mickey I’ve found you good some of Disney’s are saying the High council found my precious snow white dead is this true Mickey” Mickey looked confused but then something triggered in his mind “Prince, I’m sorry she was murdered, I should of said sooner” Mickey explained “Murdered? Who would do such a thing” Mickey looked back at his wife. “It was Alice and Walt, you know how Snow and Alice had those little feuds, well Walt thought Snow was taking it too far so he killed her” Mickey lied “This is an outrage, who does the man think he is” Prince yelled “You're right Prince the man is wrong he is not Disney, he needs to be stopped will you help us murder him and his followers” Mickey asked “With pleasure” Prince said drawing his sword. ' ' Alice was in her shower after spending the night with Walt she wrapped a towel around her naked body and head out to the bedroom whistling a tune. Suddenly she heard a clash and glass smashing she looked around the corner to see Mickey sitting on her bedside chair holding a pistol, he had smashed a picture of her and walt “Mickey what are doing” She asked “Cut the shit alice you and walt, I know what your planning, take me out and take over this place easy win right” He asked “Look Mickey, I don’t have a clue” ALice began “I said cut the fucking shit” Mickey screamed “Mickey, what did you become you use to be a ruthless leader now you're a wimp, who sides with people like Bart and the slaves, look Walt is our true leader he will put this place back in order, we kill you and we win over this world there is no compromising or rationality there is just Disney, you ruined our name” Alice preached Mickey smiled, clapping his hands slowly “Your clever bitch I appointed you to the high council and this is what i get” Mickey said “The high council is a joke you're the leader, you a coward” BANG, Alice felt a hole in her belly blood soaking through the towel she fell over grasping her stomach “You fucking mouse” She whimpered. Prince stepped into the room grabbing Alice holding her up she looked at him blood coming from her mouth “This is for my wife” He spoke He pushed her to the floor swinging his sword back hitting her neck slicing her jugular her head barely hanging off her body she fell over slowly blood oozing out as the life escaped her.